martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Realm First Martial Meeting
Introduction First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds. This was a grand tournament that covered the entire Divine Realm and also included every single young elite of the Divine Realm!? The Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds held numerous World King level influences, countless Holy Land level influences, and all sorts of hidden families and descendants of roaming masters. This unimaginable quantity of people would be completely gathered at the Divine Dream World! Among these people were even descendants of Empyreans! What kind of scene would that be!? That would be the grandest event of all ages! The First Martial Meeting was a chance which all geniuses of the Divine Realm could participate in. Among the young geniuses produced from the great influences, all of them were arrogant talents of their generation and none of them were willing to admit that they were worse than others. They all looked forwards to competing against other geniuses at their age and being able to shine in glory at this Divine Realm First Martial Meeting! The Divine Realm is filled with crouching tigers and hidden dragons; there are far too many powerhouses, more than you could ever imagine. Present Martial Meetings Held in the Divine Dream World, held jointly by [[Empyrean Vast Universe|'Empyrean Vast Universe']] and Empyrean Divine Dream! All heroic young elites of the Divine Realm had participated in the auspicious event!. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that in the last several million years of history, this had been the most intense First Martial Meeting, with the highest number of people competing! Moreover, the appearance of Empyrean Divine Dream added a layer of mystery and intrigue to this First Martial Meeting. In every First Martial Meeting, there would be the birth of an Empyrean descendant. Or, it was more accurate to say that only when an Empyrean descendant was born would that Empyrean decide to take advantage of the momentum and hold a Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. And an Empyrean descendant, without accident, would easily become someone as strong as a Great World King! The truth was that the fame and glory brought about by being the champion of a Divine Realm First Martial Meeting was even greater than that of being a Great World King! Previous Martial Meetings In the past First Martial meetings, besides the limits of age and cultivation, there were also requirements for one’s background. For instance, one had to be a disciple of a Holy Land, a junior of a ninth-grade family, or the descendant of a Holy Lord level powerhouse. Before every martial meeting, a quota of people would be given to every Holy Land in the Divine Realm. There were many higher eighth-grade sects that couldn’t obtain a quota of people unless they had the recommendation of a Holy Lord level powerhouse or above. Thus, many wandering martial artists weren’t able to participate either. Although it sounded unfair to refuse most wandering martial artists and even those from weaker sects, this was also reasonable. If there was no defined threshold to register and every martial artist participated, then the number of martial artists joining in would probably be counted using trillions as the smallest number. With so many people, how could a tournament possibly be arranged? Thus, only sects with enough strength were able to recommend their strongest direct disciples. The strength of these chosen individuals was far higher than what an average wandering martial artist could hope to compare with. But because of Divine Dream's Divine Dream Space, the present First Martial Meeting only has limits on age and cultivation. There is no limit on one’s background and also quota of people given. All geniuses that meet the required age and cultivation can participate. Tournament Structure Overview There are a total of a 10-20 Quadrillion participants in the Martial Meeting hosted by Empyrean Divine Dream and Empyrean Vast Universe. The tournament is categorized into the preliminaries or the elimination rounds for all geniuses and elites of heaven; may or may not exclude Empyrean descendants, the semi-finals that is exclusive to peak Holy Land geniuses and World King geniuses, and the finals where almost all Empyrean descendant participants dominate the scene. Qualifiers Round - Preliminary Eliminations This Divine Realm First Martial Meeting was specifically aimed at the peak geniuses of the Divine Realm. Those who couldn’t even reach Ninefall were doomed to be eliminated at the end of the first round. Although this Divine Realm First Martial Meeting involved over 10 quadrillion individuals, it was actually extremely fair. There would be no case in which a powerhouse would be eliminated because they managed to get themselves thrust into a death group. There also wouldn’t be any weaklings that managed to pass because of some heaven-defying form of luck. Occurrences of fraud wouldn’t occur either. Whether one was a peak genius of a World King Holy Land or a common wandering martial artist, no matter which of the 3000 great worlds they came from, everyone started at the same line. Those with strength would inevitably pass through this qualification round. This also caused Lin Ming to sigh at Empyrean Divine Dream’s supernatural powers. He thought that gathering 10 quadrillion geniuses in any location of the Divine Realm was an impossible task to begin with, but Empyrean Divine Dream had done so with absolute ease. Moreover, the method of competition she devised was more than fair! Process Three months from now, the first round of eliminations will begin. The elimination rate will be 99%! In every great world, only those that possess the top 1% of merit points will be able to pass. Chapter 1178 – The Slaughter Begins Six months later, from the 1% of participants that have passed, the second round of eliminations will begin. The elimination rate is 99.9%! In every great world, only one out of every 100,000 of the starting participants shall remain! Nine months later, the third round of eliminations will begin. Of the remaining participants, 99.99% of them shall be eliminated! In every great world, only one out of every billion original participants shall remain! Three rounds of elimination, from 1% to .1% to .01%, finally only one in a billion participants would be chosen! This was what a true cruel and brutal competition was! Golden Scroll In this tournament, the participants are written in an extremely extensive golden scroll which records the amount of merit points obtained. Listed after these names were their sect or master and age. It was clear that these were the participants of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. This scroll also serves as the official ranking board of the entire preliminaries. They record the scores, ranking and the organizations listed of an elite heroic youth!Chapter 1180 – Ranking Just the width of this scroll was 400,000-500,000 miles! This looked like a universe map that seemed to contain the heavens and earth. It was naturally impossible for Empyrean Divine Dream to constantly update the merit points of every single participant with her soul force. No matter how powerful her soul force was, wanting to simultaneously monitor and change the merit points of over 10 quadrillion geniuses was impossible. What she relied on were the heaven and earth Laws of the Divine Dream World. Everything within the dreamland was supported by the Divine Dream Laws as a foundation, and the Divine Dream World would complete the statistics of everyone there itself. Empyrean Divine Dream would only need to provide a little bit of energy to display everyone’s scores. The golden scroll was simply far too large. It was hundreds of thousands of miles wide and several million miles long. Even a Holy Lord didn’t have the ability to cover the entire golden scroll with their divine sense. And if they did, with the near endless names on the golden scroll, they would overdraw their divine soul before they found who they were looking for. Thus, Divine Dream had sold jade slips that can search for a participant. One can use these jade slips to search for the ranking of specific participants. If you know the name and sect of a martial artist you may search them to find out how many merit points they have. The number of times you can use this jade slip is unlimited. This small jade slip only had a simple array formation carved into it that could connect to the golden scroll dreamland projection of the Divine Dream World. Even so, the cost was 10 million violet sun stones! Empyrean Divine Dream was managing the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. Just creating these massive Divine Dream Lights, continuing everything occurring within the Divine Dream Realm, and summoning those massive golden scrolls on all 3000 great worlds of the Divine Realm required an incomparably terrifying amount of energy. Even if Empyrean Divine Dream was ridiculously rich, she still wasn’t able to use up resources like this, so she also needed a method to earn back some money. Rules In the city there are various weapons, medicines, violet sun crystals, and all other kinds of treasures that can be freely used to restore your energy lost in battle. If you kill nightmares, you can also absorb the energy within them, or even directly obtain weapons and supplies from a nightmare’s body. At the same time, if the nightmares kill participants, they shall evolve and become stronger and stronger. The merit points of these nightmares will also become higher! In addition, as long as you leave the city, participants may hunt and kill each other! If you kill someone you may obtain 60% of the dreamland treasures on their body as well as 0 to 60% of their merit points! After dying, you will be restored after one day and retain 40% of your dreamland treasures and merit points. The number of chances to return to the dreamland battlefield is unlimited. Participants could hunt and kill other participants! That meant that as soon as one left the safety of the city, not only would they have to face the threat from the nightmares but they would also have to face the threat from other participants. And, the threat from other participants was probably the most important factor! This sort of rule would originally benefit those who brought along other participants to the First Martial Meeting. But upon killing another participant, the merit points and treasures you gain will depend on the difference in merit points between the killer and the slain. If the killer has fewer merit points, then they will obtain the full 60%. If the killer has more merit points, then the merit points they receive will be reduced by half if they have two times the merit points of the slain, and continue to be reduced by half beyond that! And after being killed, regardless of what your merit points were, you will lose 60% of your merit points and dreamland treasures! If one had merit points several times higher than someone, killing them would give only a few percent of their measly merit points. In that case, going out and killing a few nightmare beasts might be a better use of time instead. Thus, even if someone brought in many subordinates, these underlings also wouldn’t be useful in gathering points. This was because, generally speaking, the strength of these underlings was far weaker than their master and their merit points would soon be far outpaced by their master’s. Even if their master was killing them, the amount of merit points gained wouldn’t matter. Divine Seal Decree The Divine Seal Decree lists the top 300,000 participants of the preliminaries during the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm. Being ranked on this list means that one has great talent for martial arts. And on average, they are considered a young Holy Lord! Being ranked in the top 10,000 would mean a peak Holy Lord talent. There was even a chance at becoming a half-step World King! Although a half-step World King was far from being comparable with a true World King, they were still characters that many great influences would go all-out to win over. Many ordinary World King Holy Lands, besides their own World King, wouldn’t even have a half-step World King in their ranks. If a new unaffiliated half-step World King were to appear, all of these ordinary World King Holy Lands would do everything in their power to win them over.Chapter 1212 – Merit Points Over a Hundred Million If one could rank in the top 3000 of the Divine Seal Decree, that would mean that on average, they would be the top ranked master of a great world! These were future leaders and helmsmen of the Divine Realm, among which even World Kings would be born from their ranks. As for the ones remaining, although they might not become World Kings, it wouldn’t be a problem to become a half-step World King. Trivia - Preliminaries * Nightmares - These nightmares are condensed from the energy of the Divine Dream World, and they come in all sorts of macabre and strange forms. Some more humanoid, some more like ancient beasts, and some are even energy life forms. They can use Laws, they can control energy, and there are even creatures that are as intelligent as humans. Slay them, and you will gain merit points. Finally, these merit points will be used to decide your results and rank! ** "In the Divine Dream World, nightmare beasts are formed from the energy within this dreamland. They were originally forms of energy wandering around the Divine Dream World that were gathered together by the power of Laws, and turned into these aggressive monsters. If I were to call these energies something else, they would be heaven and earth origin energy!" -Lin Ming realized. Chapter 1182 – Lin Ming Makes His Move ** The nightmare beasts of the Divine Dream World were consistent with the heaven and earth origin energy in the real world. However, the heaven and earth energy there didn’t have any aggressive nature and these nightmare beasts were actually able to kill people. In the real world, one could absorb heaven and earth origin energy to cultivate. ** Within the Divine Dream World, if one killed these nightmare beasts and absorbed their energy, one could cultivate all the same! But the premise of all this was that one understood the Divine Dream Law transcendent divine might. Locations - True Martial World * Demon Sealing Ridge - Demon Sealing Ridge is 3000 miles southwest of True Martial City. It’s a long mountain range covered with towering trees and canyons and glens everywhere. There is also an extremely high concentration of high level nightmare beasts there. That is the hunting grounds that the top masters of True Martial City like the most. But because of that strange red-furred monster, there aren’t as many high level nightmare beasts in Demon Sealing Ridge. In addition to that, because of the threat that the red-furred monster poses, many masters have left Demon Sealing Ridge and have started hunting in the lower level area.Chapter 1200 – Rescue Semifinals 300,000 participants in Lin Ming's Bracket Participants compete to see who can ascend the highest on the Divine Seal Altar * 33 Steps, each step is 100,000 feet high. * Participants Fight Simulation Spirit Bodies (Formed by Array Formations) for the first 21 steps. * Participants fight each other for the remaining 12 steps, no killing is allowed. ** If defeated more than 5 times throughout the semifinals, participants lose the qualification to advance. Lin Ming's Notable Moments during the Semifinals Defeated Crimson Wishjade at the 23rd step Defeated Nether Limitless at the 31st step Ascended to the very top (33 steps), claiming first place Finals 10,000 participants, they were divided into 10 groups with 1000 people each. Divided into 2 groups, 30 people in one, 970 in the second. Members of the second group may challenge participants in the first group. Winning a single method promotes the challenger to the first group, while the loser gets demoted to the second group. If a participant loses all of their allotted 3 challenge chances, they will be eliminated. This process continues until the second group is completely eliminated. After the first round of eliminations (entering Slaughter City's Gates) only 890 participants qualified for actual matches. In the Finals, only 50 Participants remained. Divided into two stages. Stage 1: Each participant has 18 matches, after which all 50 participants are divided into 2 tiers. The 1st tier has 10 people and the 2nd tier has 40 people. The finale & Top 10 list will be decided from the 1st tier. The 2nd tier will undergo a round robin tournament, the top 3 ranked in this tier can then challenge the 1st tier participants to take their spots in the 1st tier. After the 3rd round of the Final top 10, they were further divided into 2 groups, with 6 participants in the 1st group and 4 in the other. They will no longer battle each other between groups, except for the highest ranked of the 2nd group may challenge the lowest rank of the 1st group. In no particular order, the 2 groups rosters below Lin Ming's Notable Moments during the Finals During the group stage, Lin Ming achieved 15 Victories, 0 losses and advanced through the "Pre-Finals" Defeated Frost Moon in Stage 1's 18 matches Defeated Ram Saber in his 18th Match of Stage 1 Defeated Lord Monster (Monster Prince) in the first round of the Finals Defeated Dragon Fang (Long Ya) in the second round of the Finals Defeated Xiao Moxian in the third round of the Finals Defeated Jun Bluemoon Lost to Hang Chi as Lin Ming suddenly entered a state of Enlightenment (Due to Empyrean Divine Seals Soul Fragment). Fought Frost Dream to a Draw 'Final Result ' Rewards * First place reward was 500 billion violet sun stones * Third to second, the reward was 300 billion violet sun stones * Fifth to fourth, the reward was 100 billion violet sun stones * Tenth to sixth place, the reward was 30 billion violet sun stones * Top 10 genius disciples could enter into Vast Universe Heavenly Palace, the influence established by Empyrean Vast Universe, and accept the guidance of Empyrean Vast Universe’s chief disciple. * Top three could obtain the chance to perceive a transcendent divine might. From fourth to tenth place, one could enter into Vast Universe Heavenly Palace and choose to study any top technique beneath a transcendent divine might * Above that was 50 million violet sun stones. Moreover, there were also many other types of rewards such as spirit artifacts, pills, cultivation method jade slips, and so forth * Between 900 to 3000, the reward was 20 million violet sun stones and a medal corresponding to their ranking * Below the top 3000 reward for that was 10 million violet sun stones and a violet sun crystal medal Trivia * Not every generation of geniuses can encounter the First Martial Meeting. This is because every time the First Martial Meeting is held, the momentum of the event grows far too huge. The consumption of resources and energy is tremendous, thus oftentimes there can be 2000-3000 years between each First Martial Meeting! There are even some great influences that will have their young geniuses enter into time-changing enchantments if they feel that the time for the First Martial Meeting will begin soon. They will have their geniuses come out only when the date for the First Martial Meeting arrives.Chapter 1154 – The Yan Littlemoon of Years Gone By * In fact, one of the reasons Lin Ming joined the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting was to experience a much broader stage. He wanted to experience all the peak talents throughout the entirety of the Divine Realm. These geniuses would have endless variations of abilities and tactics, and their comprehension of Laws would be just as varied and strange. The more Lin Ming experienced, the broader his horizons would be. * This First Martial Meeting may be held by Empyreans but the truth is that only the disciples of the Empyreans are managing affairs. How could an Empyrean possibly bother themselves with such things? Even the rewards for the top 10 are with the direction of Empyrean Vast Universe’s chief disciple. Even if one managed to achieve first place in this First Martial Meeting, they still wouldn’t have the chance to meet an Empyrean. Let alone an incomplete spirit artifact, even if there was only a tiny fragment left over, there would still be a massive number of martial artists chasing after it like a flock of ducks. Even if that fragment had no more function, there would always be people wishing to collect it. * To an Empyrean that lived for tens or even hundreds of millions of years, it would be hard to arouse their interest with this Divine Realm First Martial Meeting that occurred every several thousand years. They had simply seen far too many First Martial Meetings!Chapter 1157 – Necklace of the Goddess References Category:Events Category:Divine Realm